Conventionally, with radar apparatuses and the like, processing is performed in which a target object is detected based on echo signals and an image display of the echo signals is performed on a display unit (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, with the conventional radar apparatuses, the color of the display is different depending on the level of the echo signal.